Enferecole
by limpet666
Summary: Hellschool for the frenchically challenged Yoh and Ren move to Paris to get some 'alone time'. Yoh signs up for a French school and ultimately drags Ren along for the ride. Chp 9 done! Meeble! Ren x Yoh Yaoi!
1. Un

_Enferécole (_Hellschool)

Disclaimer: Take it away boys! – Yoh: She doesn't own us.  
  
Ren: Thankfully...

Yeah it's Ren/Yoh slash, don't like, don't read, that's my advice. I don't know quite how far I'll take the slash...you may get nothing... I don't know...(but remember you might get something)

===

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"..."

"..."

"Ye-"

"NO!"

"Oh Ren!! Please!"

"No"

"But..."

"I don't see why I should have to!"

"'Cos I don't wanna be alone in a strange place"

"Then you should have brought Amidamaru"

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't be alone. Please Ren, it'll be fun!"

"(Sigh) Fine, but if I don't like it I'm coming straight home"

"Yay! Thank you!"

Ren rolled his eyes as Yoh did his 'happy dance'. Finally the brown haired boy stopped moving and tilted his head, looking at Ren. Stepping forward he put his arms round the other boys waist, pulling him closer.

"It'll be great" Yoh promised, grinning "Come on, smile a little."

"I don't smile," Ren replied, narrowing his eyes, looking directly at Yoh who leaned forward and pressed is lips against Ren's. Caught of guard he had only a little time to close his eyes before Yoh pulled away.

Yoh grinned, bringing his arms back, letting his hand linger briefly on Ren's stomach before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

The purple haired teen licked his lips, frowning slightly, but then, hearing the shower start made his own way to the bathroom. He paused at the door, making sure Yoh was in. The door used to have a lock on it until Yoh got himself trapped in there one night and had to stay there until morning when Ren woke up. He wouldn't have noticed except for the part that he distinctly remembered falling asleep next to Yoh.

After breaking open the door both decided it was better not to put on a new one.

Ren looked at his reflection in the mirror, smoothing back a bit of stray hair. He was still pale and his face always held a stern expression. His stomach and chest were still toned and pale, save for the small tattoo around his navel. It was a piece of barbed wire made into the letters 'Yoh Asakura'. One night, after getting stupidly drunk, he just woke up with it and so far had not had it burnt off, nether did he plan to.

Before leaving he took a quick glance at the silhouette of Yoh who was hidden by the shower curtain.

Grinning he noticed Yoh had forgotten to put a towel out for himself again. Pulling one of the shelves he put it in easy reach for Yoh, whose hand darted out, grabbing Ren's wrist. Turning to look Ren realized too late that the teen was still in the shower.

"You can join me...if you want" Came Yoh's voice, slightly hesitant. Ren was looking at the floor, blushing badly.

"N-no, it's my turn to make breakfast" He got out, pulling himself from the boys grasp and stepping away. After calming himself he walked to the door, then added "Maybe later"

===

Ren looked out the window of their 5th floor flat. Before him he could see the Eiffel tower quite clearly and the endless roads, already filled with cars at 7 in the morning. He sighed, leaning on the counter, thinking how they had got here.

They had been going out, him and Yoh, for 6 months. In that time a lot had happened. Yoh had had to break it to Anna that their engagement was off. She took it quite well; she only got 3 years in prison. Manta had seemed to just drift away a bit, distancing himself from both Yoh and Ren. Horohoro seemed shocked but got over it quickly, and Ryu, he couldn't seem to care less. Amidamaru and Bason, however, seemed overjoyed and it quickly led Ren and Yoh to believe that something was going on between their spirits.

"But isn't it like...necrophilia?" Yoh had asked Ren, who had ignored the question completely "I guess not...'cos their both dead..." The subject was dropped quickly.

Eventually they got sick of everyone being around all the time and decided they needed to get away that was when Yoh suggested they move to Paris, which they did. During the school holidays they both packed their bags and found themselves a small flat in the city. Amidamaru and Bason were told to stay behind and when asked when they'd be back they both just shrugged.

They'd been here a month now, school term was about to start and Yoh, being a fool, had signed up for schooling. It wasn't until the morning when he had to leave that he begged Ren to come with him, this morning.

Ren looked up when Yoh entered. He was topless, a shirt in his hand. Uniform wasn't necessary in this school.

The purple haired teen dished up the simple breakfast quickly. Yoh eyed the food hungrily and when Ren turned back to get a glass of water he heard a clattering sound. Turning back he already knew what to expect.

"You ate all the food...again" He said, disappointed. Yoh grinned and licked his lips.

"You can always make more" Yoh said simply, before Ren turned back to the sink, growling.

"That's not the point," He hissed, bracing himself against the counter. Ren heard the scraping of chair legs against the floor and the padding of feet before Yoh ran a warm hand down the boys back, causing him to shiver slightly. He pushed himself against Ren, embracing him from behind, resting his chin on the other shaman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Yoh whispered, kissing Ren's neck "I'll make it up to you" he grinned, nipping at the teens jaw and then leaving a deep red mark on his collarbone.

Finally Ren seemed to relax, looking downwards he turned himself round, facing Yoh. He leaned back against the counter, sighing.

The brown hair shaman leaned forward steeply, placing his hands on the surface beside Ren's ribs. He was practically covering Ren with his body. Yoh placed his forehead against the other teens. "I'm sorry" He repeated, then captured Ren's mouth, opening it with his tongue and slipping inside. After a few heated moments Ren pulled back.

"Ok, move outta the way" He said, pushing lightly on Yoh's chest "I've got to get ready."

"You look fine to me" Yoh laughed, stepping back a bit. Ren gave a small smile.

"I hardly think turning up in _your_ underwear will make a very good impression."

===

After Yoh ran back to the flat 5 times for things he'd forgotten, they were finally ready to leave.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Ren asked, gripping Yoh by the shoulders. The boy nodded and grinned, "Right, then we can go now." The teen stepped up to a black motorbike, pushing a helmet towards Yoh and climbing on. He watched Yoh climb up behind and wrap his arms tightly around his waist, leaning against his bike, letting his hands snake up under his shirt.

When they were both secure Ren started the bike and tried to remember the way to the school.

===

Ok I've decided that when I get 10 reviews (It's not that many people!) I'll do a shower scene. Seem good? Then get reviewing! Go on, you know you wanna!


	2. Deux

_Enferécole (_Hellschool)

Disclaimer: Take it away boys! – Yoh: She doesn't own us.  
  
Ren: Thankfully...

Author: Hey!

Hmm 4 reviews...that's nice, not enough to get you a shower scene though, aw well always next chapter, aint there?

:) – Lol, great name btw, very simple, yeah I love this paring too, I will continue!

Katoryu Diethel – You really think it's a good start? I dint know if I made them come on too strong.

Rinkurocks – Lol, nice long review...not...well a review is a review I guess...

Anonymous One – Yup if here was a shower scene the rating would go up to R, so all you kiddies better make sure your parents aren't around when you read it.

Btw, the shower scene is written...I'm just waiting for the reviews, haha I'm lovin' blackmail!

After 10 minutes of ignoring Yoh's direction they finally found their way to a large, unhappy looking grey building. When the bike was parked in the spaces provided both made their way to the front door. Ren pulled out a piece of paper.

"It says we should go to 3b on the 2nd floor" He muttered, grabbing Yoh's hand and picking up the pace.

When they entered classroom 3b it was apparently already occupied. The teacher looked up and smiled widely, getting to his feet. "Ah! Les nouveaux étudiants [1]" He said, shaking both their hands. Yoh looked confused whilst Ren simply nodded. Pulling them forward the teacher pushed them in front of the other students who looked at them keenly. "Superbe! Vous introduire, s'il vous plait [2]" He looked to Yoh who grinned like an idiot but stayed quiet. Ren started.

"Je m'appelle Ren Tao. J'ai seize ans. [3]" He said in a dull voice, looking at the floor "Your turn" He muttered to oh, who looked sheepish.

"I would, but I don't speak French" Yoh replied, looking at his companion who stared at him, dumbfounded.

"But...you...I mean...you..." Ren spluttered, finally regaining composure when the teacher coughed politely "We need to have a talk" He said quickly before saying to the class "Il s'appelle Yoh Asakura, nous sommes des âges pareils, [4]" He stopped and sighed "Il ne parle pas le français [5]...apparently"

[1] "Ah! The new students"

[2] "Superb! Introduce yourselves, please"

[3] "I am called Ren Tao. I am sixteen years old"

[4] "He is called Yoh Asakura, we are the same age"

[5] "He does not speak French"

Yeah my French is a bit rusty but I did my best.

Oh and I know they would normally speak Japanese but in my story they speak English, it's just easier all round to say they speak English.

The first part of the day went reasonably quickly. A few students spoke English so Yoh was able to have half decent conversations when he wanted to talk to other people.

Ren and Yoh were of course sat together; meaning Ren did all the work and translated for Yoh, whilst Yoh...slept. The times when he wasn't asleep he took every chance to throw his arm round Ren's neck, giving him sly kisses until someone noticed. After that they got many dirty looks, even from the teacher.

When the lunch bell finally went Ren had already come to the decision that they were not going to eat in school.

"It's too uncomfortable," Ren had muttered when Yoh complained about being hungry and not wanting to wait. Ren felt suddenly very vulnerable without his guardian spirit and rushed to get the bike, leaving Yoh waiting on a wall at the entrance of the school.

Wishing Ren had let him keep his earphones Yoh sat there, listening to the sound of people speaking all around him, understanding nothing as they all spoke in French. Eventually a group broke off and began walking towards him. He eyed them suspiciously.

"Hey you! Queer boy!" The tallest shouted, he appeared to be the leader "You'd better not try it on with any of my guys." He spoke fluent English and had jest black hair that reached passed his shoulder. His face was thin and he had bright blue eyes. He would have been attractive, save for the ugly sneer on his face.

"I'm not queer," Yoh said defensively, getting to his feet, expecting Ren any second. The gang laughed.

"Really?" Another drawled, he seemed to speak English but not well "That wasn't your boyfriend you were tonguing, then?"

Yoh frowned "Yes that was my boyfriend, but we're not queer, we're bi, there's a difference. And we weren't 'tonguing'"

"Either way, we don't like your kind around here," The leader spoke again, rolling up his sleeves threateningly.

"Well that's not my problem" Yoh shrugged.

"Then maybe we'll-" The tall boy was cut off when an engine revved and a motorbike stopped beside them. Yoh grinned and grabbed a helmet, noticing Ren didn't yet have his on yet. Taking a glance at the group he made up his mind and gave the purple haired teen a lingering kiss before jumping up behind him. The gang started to advance, shouting out expletives in French, English and other languages, but weren't quick enough to stop the boys from driving of down the road.

The group growled and hissed at the disappearing figures until their leader silenced them "Etre calme! Hmph, ils pensent qu'ils sont durs, mais, nous les montrerons! [6]"

[6] "Be quiet! Hmph, they think they are tough, but, we will show them!"

Hmm not a great chapter, my French is crap, I know it. Remember only 6 more reviews...if you want that shower scene, yup yup!


	3. Trois

_Enferécole (_Hellschool)

Disclaimer: Take it away boys! – Yoh: She doesn't own us.  
  
Ren: Thankfully...

Author: Hey!

Yoh: Wha-?

Well, we finally got to 10 reviews, well 11, and now you get your rewards, yup yup, it's at the end of the chapter so don't start drifting away halfway through, ok?

:) – Ok u get the shower scene now...I'll have to think of other ways to bribe u guys now...

Ellis – I know u wanna see the shower scene...and now u can

TNTiggris – Well done for reading the Yoh/Ren fics, they are good aren't they?

Katoryu Diethel – Lol, no u cant teach Yoh! That's Rens job!!

Spyrit Phoenyx – Hmm I think I got what u said...meh...and don't worry, the gang will get a seeing to, but maybe not by the err...people...shall we say, you expect, how cryptic...

mailyn asakura – lol, u get the shower scene cos u were the 10th reviewer, well done!! And you get a cookie...

The Summer Stars – Yes...shower scene...Ren...Yoh...together...and 10 reviews...and no it doesn't count if you review over and over...and it was _you_ outside my window, eh?

!I!

"So you don't speak _any_ French?"

"Not a bit..."

"But you said come to Paris anyway..."

"Yuhuh"

"Why?"

"Dunno"

"I...ai..."

"Hey! Free food!"

Ren and Yoh were currently sitting in a small, relatively empty café and Ren was trying to figure out why Yoh had wanted to come to Paris when 1. He didn't speak any French and 2. Had absolutely no idea where he was going, and even where he was half the time.

Yoh had also said about the gang and after telling the brown haired boy not to start getting into trouble, Ren decided for both of them just to ignore anyone who didn't respect their sexuality.

"There just a bunch of thick-skulled morons who don't like anyone who doesn't follow the 'in' crowd" Ren had muttered, glaring darkly at the table in front of him. Why couldn't people just leave them alone?

When Yoh returned he had 2 very overfilled plates with a various assortment of foods on them. He looked very happy with himself and set about eating until he was sick, which, Ren thought, looking at some of the food, wouldn't take too long.

Yoh finished both plates in little time with hardly any help from Ren, who ate the things that the other boy didn't like. He went up to get more and the purple haired teen saw him getting talked to in French, smiling politely but obviously not understanding a word that was being said to him. Him came back looking confused but grinning nonetheless.

"I guess you need to learn French then" Ren said, more to himself than Yoh, who nodded anyway.

"You can teach me," he said through a mouthful or what looked like chicken. Ren looked up surprised.

"Me? But I'm not a teacher"

"Did I say you were?" Yoh asked, swallowing the food "It'll be easy, just teach me the basics."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, hello, goodbye, where's the food, stuff like that"

"Bonjour, au revior, où est la nourriture..." Ren muttered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

Yoh ate for what seemed like forever, he went up for 2nds, 3rds, 4ths until finally Ren stopped him and asked-

"Do you actually have a stomach or is there just a void where it should be?"

Yoh laughed, catching a look of the watch on Ren's wrist and paling slightly before recovering and leaving the table again. Looking at his arm he Ren realized they were already 15 minutes late for their afternoon lesson. Letting out a small sound of shock he jumped to his feet, grabbing Yoh's arm and dragging him out the café.

"Oh Ren!" The boy whined, grabbing hold of a lamppost before his companion could drag him further "I don't want to go back to school!" He held tight to the pole and despite Ren's best efforts could not be pried away.

"Well where do you suggest we go?" He hissed, kicking himself mentally, how could he be late on his first day at the school...well it wasn't like he really wanted to go anyway...why was he worried? 'Good question' his mind answered, and he relaxed considerably. Looking at Yoh he realized the boy was looking back with a smirk. Ren frowned back "and don't say back to the café, you can't still be hungry!" Yoh looked miserable for a while, until he realized he wasn't going to get his own way.

"We could go back to the flat" He muttered, thinking about what was on TV and blanched slightly when he realized anything that was on would be in French, and there for indecipherable, but Ren had already agreed.

"Good idea, that way we won't be caught, and I can get that shower I missed this morning" Ren said. Yohs eyes gleaned mischievously before he realized Ren meant **alone** in the shower. 'Well' his mind thought 'we could always do something about that'

!I!

Ok don't worry, shower scene coming up, I just though I'd post so far now so you don't think I've forgotten about you. It will come soon, real soon, just keep your eyes peeled!

!I!

Grins ok...well I have finally got round to typing the shower scene, nut knowing my luck I'd have hyped it up too much and you'll all be disappointed and never talk to me again...No!! Don't leave me!!

mailyn asakura – I'm sorry, here it is tho!! And I do have reasons...and they all revolve around laziness and uncertainty, as I've never done a yaoi fic before...

!I!

They got back to the flat relatively quickly, meaning they only got lost once. They wouldn't have gotten lost if Ren had only asked for directions but Ren, as males do, refused, assuring Yoh he "knew where they were."

There was no one else in the block of flats as most of the occupants were students and so at school or college.

They let themselves in, Yoh complaining about the lack of a lift and asking Ren over and over to carry him.

"No!"

"Please"

"No!"

"But I'm tired!"

"I don't care!"

"Meany..."

It continued like this until the moaning boy realized they were already outside their door. Yoh immediately collapsed on the couch, flicking on the television but quickly turning it off and throwing the control at the wall, missing Ren by mere inches.

"Goddamn French TV..." He muttered, not paying attention to the Purple haired teen who was glaring at him.

"You almost hit my head!" Ren hissed, disbelieving.

"But I didn't though...." Yoh replied glumly, obviously bored. Ren sighed, and stepped nearer the bathroom, but paused before entering.

"This time, don't turn on the cold water tap," He pleaded, remembering when he had gotten scorched, unable to escape the burning water. Yoh of course found this amusing.

After making Yoh promise he stepped into the clean-looking bathroom, closing the door and piling his clothes in front to act as a mini lock. When he had set out a towel and turned on the water he stripped completely and stepped under warm water.

!I!

'So...bored..." Yoh yawned, still sprawled on the sofa, half on half of it style. Once he heard the water start he had to resist the urge to break his promise and turn on the taps, just for some amusement!

Sighing he stared out the window, it occupied him for about two minutes until the clouds drifted out of sight and he was left looking at a blue square.

A sound form the bathroom drew his attention and his mind went into overdrive.

'Y'know...plenty of fun in there' his mind pointed out, Yoh shook his head.

"No...we agreed...not 'till we're both-"

'Go on! You'll never know unless you try...'

"But...I..."

'Go on!! Go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go-'

"Fine! I'm going, sheesh..."

'Heh heh heh'

!I!

Ren closed his eyes, sighing in content. He leaned slightly on the wall, tilting his head backwards, facing the stream of water. He didn't hear when the door open slightly and a figure stepped in. He didn't see the silhouette of the figure come closer to the shower curtain, moving it aside slowly. Ren only knew he had company when a firm hand was pressed against his chest, pushing him flat against the cold wall.

"Y-Yoh?!" He stuttered, his eyes widening in shock "W-what...w-why? I don-" He had a finger put to his lips, silencing him. Yoh leaned in closer, his mouth nearly touching Ren's.

"I know...we agreed not to...do anything 'till both of us was...ready," The brown haired boy smiled, looking deep into Ren's eyes, leaning I even closer "I am" He whispered "Are you?" Yoh pulled back, still looking at Ren, who was already breathing heavily.

As if in response Ren leaned forward, catching Yoh in a fierce kiss, wrapping his arms round the boy's body. His companion grinned against the kiss, pushing Ren backwards against the wall again, his lips slipping along the purple haired teens jaw line and down over his neck. He kissed and nipped his way down Ren's chest, first leaving a deep red mark over his heart and then trailing his tongue down towards the boy's nipple.

Ren gasped as Yoh's lips closed around it, teasing it before moving to the next and then continuing downwards. Yoh's hands were around his waist, never moving as his body got lower and lower. The brown haired teen reached the tattoo and kissed his way around it before dipping his tongue in Ren's navel seductively, causing the boy to moan out, despite himself.

Ren pressed his palms flat against the wall, arching his back as the other teen ran his tongue along his hard member, taking it into his mouth briefly before standing back up, leaving his companion mewing for more. Yoh grinned mischievously and pulled Ren's body tight against his own. "Speak French" He whispered I the boy's ear, licking it slowly around the edge.

"Make me," Ren whispered back, challengingly, regaining slight control of himself until Yoh's hand slipped downwards, brushing his fingers against his length, teasing him. "Mon dieu! [1]" Ren whispered "Ne pas arrêter [2]" He pulled one hand up to pull Yoh's head closer, whilst the other slipped down to mimic the pleasures he was receiving.

Yoh started slightly, biting Ren's tongue in surprise but this didn't stop the purple haired boy continue to stroke and caress Yoh's length. He felt his companion shudder but not climax so he picked up his pace, pushing their chest close together.

Ren was in control for the minute but was quickly loosing concentration as Yoh's hand worked on him and he found himself making stifled groans into the boy's mouth, which were echoed by his companion.

Ren reached completion a few seconds before Yoh, both letting out quiet cries and then collapsing against each other, the water washing away all evidence of the events that took place.

Ren sighed shakily, his back against the wall "Mon dieu...mon dieu[3]" He whispered.

!I!

[1] "My god"

[2] "Do not stop"

[3] "My god...my god"

hmm...well please tell me what you think!! It's my first try at a yaio scene and im nervous...if I get flamers its coming down!! looks nervous


	4. Quatre

_Enferécole (_Hellschool)

Disclaimer: Take it away boys! – Yoh: She doesn't own us.  
  
Ren: Thankfully...

Author: Hey!

Yoh: Wha-?

Author: I wasn't talking to you...

!I!

Yay! 16 reviews! Hmm...now I have to make another blackmail...hmm...how about you tell me what you wanna see and I'll put it in...that seems fair, then you have to review to tell me! Mwa ha ha ha!!

Katoryu Diethel – You think it's good? Yay!

:) – (Covers ears) Erm...thanks for screaming...lol, Y'know you shoulda been expecting it...lol, I did kinda hype it up a bit, hahaha, I'll try and do some more though...

XIAH – How the hell do you pronounce that, you think it was well written? Thanks.

TNTiggris – Yay! No flames! (hands baseball club) here this works better, lol. And yeah, I've read a few (coughhundredcough) yaoi fics, lol, wasn't sure if I could write one meself though...and yeah and the French was an afterthought I put in cos it made me giggle... (giggle)

Ellis – Yeah you're right so I will be using any flames as candle lighters... hehe

namelees thing – Lol, Phew...thanks for saying my French is good, you really learnt it before English? Cool!

fire fairy – Great name btw, hehe thanks...yeah it is kinda cute...

seto's darkness – Another great name!! Hehe, cool, yeah any Renyoh/Yohren is good, lol.

The Summer Stars – Haha, next time I see a shadow I'll invite you in for tea and Ren...cough biscuits...yes that what I meant....

Ok when I write the next Yaoi scene it should be better, you can thank long ragged moan...go read her stuff, its excellent...

!I!

Yoh huffed in his sleep, rubbing his face against Ren's chest before sighing and calming down. The other boy lay still, breathing slowly, his hand draped on his companions back. He was awake and looking out of the window, staring at the stars. Looking at him made him feel so insignificant, but in a nice way. He knew that whatever he did in this world or the next would never make him stand out brighter than those stars. He understood now why Yoh was so calm all the time, you couldn't help being calm looking at them.

Drawing his gaze away from the window he looked down at the teen that was half draped over him. Ren smiled, his face relaxing as he ran his hand through Yoh's hair, who smiled but didn't wake up. Ren closed his eyes, trying to remember every detail of the night, Yoh's grin and then his flushed face. The teen was on the brink of sleep when something warm and wet was on his chest. His first thought was Yoh wanted a 2nd round but on closer inspection he realized the boy was still asleep and just...drooling.

Ren's brow creased as the drool turned cold and made him very uncomfortable "Yoh?" He nudged the boy but he didn't wake up "Yoh, wake up. Yoh? Yoh! YOH!" The teen jumped in shock, snorting slightly as he sat up , his eyes blinking randomly. His hair was mussed, sticking up on one side and a trail of slime ran down his face.

Ren got up, ignoring the fact hat he was very...naked 'He's seen everything anyway' he thought seconding that with the fact that Yoh had only just got up and was probably falling back sleep now anyway.

Grabbing Yoh's gown from the back of their door and wiping the slime off his chest. Hanging it back he turned round and saw Yoh was sitting in the same position he had been when Ren got up, except he had his eyes closed. Laughing lightly the teen climbed back on the bed, pushing his companion down lightly so he was lying with his head on the pillow, still sound asleep. Pulling the covers back over Ren rested his head on Yoh's chest, reversing the positions they had been in. He listened to the teen's steady heartbeat and felt his eyes slowly close.

!I!

Yoh tried to get Ren again in the morning whilst he had another shower but with a few stern words and light kisses he gave up. He had opted to stay and shower with the boy but he was ordered out.

"It's your turn to make breakfast, make it good, I'm starving" Ren had said, grinning evilly, watching Yoh's distressed look. "Quickly" He laughed, clapping is hands.

The morning went quickly, Yoh burnt the food, as he always did, leaving Ren to make it. He teased Yoh, saying he wouldn't make him any but the boy whimpered pathetically and finally got his food.

They got to school early and made their way quietly to the reception to explain why they hadn't returned for the afternoon lessons.  
  
"Just tell her the real reason" Yoh moaned as Ren tried to thing of an excuse.  
  
"What?!" He snapped, looking at the boy incredulously.

"Well she wouldn't ask twice would she" He snickered, running his fingertips down Ren's back, making him shiver.  
  
"No, look I'll just say I had a doctors appointment, okay?" He said.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Yoh replied, shrugging "It's not like I speak French anyway"  
  
!I!

After it had been sorted they went straight to their homeroom, finding it completely empty. They were earlier than they thought. Yoh smirked closing the door and leaning against it. Ren turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Not at school" He murmured, sitting at a desk right at the back and leaning back on the chair. Yoh grinned and made his way over, kicking the chair leg slightly so Ren went crashing backward, crying out slightly. Before he could get up the brown haired teen pinned him to the floor. He looked up and repeated "Not at school". Yoh tilted his head and kissed the boy anyway, waiting for him to respond before slipping his tongue through.

"Ahem..." A voice said from the front "Faire que dans votre propre temps, s'il vous plait[1]" The teacher looked stern and Ren flushed with embarrassment, pushing Yoh of quickly who looked confused, not knowing what the teacher has said.

Ren got to his feet, picking the chair up and sitting down, his face buried in his arm, Yoh looking worried.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" The boy asked, touching Ren lightly on the back.  
  
"Fine" he muttered, shrugging off Yoh's hand" The brown haired teen looked to the teacher at the front, who was glaring at them, and grabbed Ren by the wrist, dragging him out the classroom. "What?" The teen snapped, after he was pinned against a wall in the deserted corridor.  
  
"There's something up, and its not just getting caught" Yoh said, looking at Ren imploringly. With a sigh the boy looked to the floor "Please tell me"  
  
"It's nothing" Ren replied. Yoh leaned forward and nipped at the boys neck, kissing it lightly before he was stopped "No!" he was pushed away forcefully "Not at school" Ren said in a quiet voice. His partner nodded and leaned in when a sinister voice interrupted.  
  
"Hey if it isn't the two queers" It was the gang leader Yoh had had a run in with the day before, he was on his own but could still have easily taken both the teens in a fight. Ren tugged at Yoh's arm, pulling him back towards the classroom. "We're going to get you after school" The menacing teen sneered, watching them disappear into their homeroom.

!I!  
  
First lesson of the day was gym, which Yoh seemed delighted about. After getting changed quickly into their kit before anyone else entered the changing rooms they quickly made their way to the gym. It was a large hall with an unsteady looking roof with ropes hanging from it, as well as ladders. Other equipment was strewn about the place rather untidily.  
  
"What a dump" Ren muttered as the other boys entered. The teacher had little control over the class who was jumping all over the place, each seemingly with their own agenda. The purple haired teen found a dark corner and watched with some interest as Yoh began to climb a rope, showing off considerably. He reached the top and waved his hands in triumph, holding on with only his feet. He looked at Ren, blowing him a kiss, before starting to slide back downwards.  
  
Ren got up and began walking over to greet him when Yoh jerked suddenly, giving the impression he had been hit painfully in the back. Loosing his grip the boy fell forward, crying out in shock, dropping the 15 meters and landing with a thud on the hard wooden. Silence reigned.

!I!

[1] "Do that in your own time, please"

Hehe, now you have to wait for the next chapter, what's happened? Can you guess? Oh I'm evil...so evil...


	5. Cinq

_Enferécole (_Hellschool)

Disclaimer: Take it away boys! – Yoh: She doesn't own us.  
  
Ren: Thankfully...

Author: Hey!

Yoh: Wha-?

Author: I wasn't talking to you...  
  
Ren: Me?

!I!

Wow, so many reviews, I've had like 6 in one day!! Woooo!!!  
  
The Summer Stars – I Love Long Ragged Moan! She's my favourite author!! You've met her? Omg, you're so lucky... glares yeah come to tea any time you want, lol. No, no one threw anything at Yoh, don't worry, you'll find out what happened in this chapter...probably...

:) – Yeah, poor both of them...'specially Ren, Yoh's unconscious but Ren is right there...poor guy...

Ellis – Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Yes I am an evil person, aren't I? Heh heh, thanks for the reviewio...  
  
XIAH – Sheea...Sheeeeeeeeeeea...right...got it... grins  
  
seto's darkness – I can and have done that to Yoh, heh heh heh, and I am sorry...a little bit but it's all in the big scheme of things, you'll see...

And I would like to thank The Summer Stars for being my beta, You Rule!  
  
!I!  
  
"Hold on Yoh, just hold on"  
  
They were in an ambulance, speeding through the streets of Paris. The sirens were blaring but Ren couldn't hear them, tears streamed down his face and splashed on the floor but he paid them no notice, there was only Yoh. Yoh, looking like a corpse with tubes piercing his arms, feeding him different drugs and the life support machine beeping in the background. The scene played in Ren's mind over and over, why did he feel so guilty, there was nothing he could have done, he didn't even know what happened.  
  
**Flashback**

"Oh mon dieu! Téléphoner pour une ambulance, rapidement! 1"  
  
The crowd gathered around Yoh's form, silent until a small pool of blood appeared around his head, when suddenly everyone started shouting or screaming. Ren knelt by his side, knowing better than to move him, but stroking his hair, shock plastered on his face.  
  
The Ambulance arrived quickly, telling Ren to move backwards, placing Yoh delicately on a stretcher and rushing him from the hall. The purple haired teen followed silently, climbing into the vehicle and sitting down, watching the doctor rush around in the cramped space. He was being asked questioned but Ren couldn't answer, he couldn't even understand them, everything was a blur.

'What happened?' He thought over and over.  
  
**End Flashback  
  
**They pulled into the hospital, doctors rushing to open the door and drag the stretcher out. Ren followed them until a nurse stopped him, placing a blanket over his shoulders and directing him to a waiting room.  
  
"Don't worry," She said in a heavy French accent "Your brother will be fine" The teen looked up, eyes still brimming with tears.  
  
He...he's not m-my...brother" He choked out, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it tightly around himself, shaking uncontrollably. The nurse put an arm round him.  
  
"Your friend?" She asked, causing Ren to frown and shake his head a little bit.  
  
"My boyfriend" He whispered. The nurse drew back a bit before getting to her feet.  
  
"Well I'm sure he will be ok," She said, giving his shoulder a quick pat before hurriedly leaving, closing the door and letting Ren stare blankly at the darkened wall.  
  
!I!  
  
Yoh was out of theatre but each of the doctors wore a grim face when they came to fetch Ren. A young looking man came up to him, smiling sadly, he directed the boy to a room where a figure was lying, almost bleach white, surrounded by beeping machines.

"He's in a coma" The doctor whispered, it appeared a lot of the staff at the hospital knew a variety of languages "Parts of his skull are shattered...he may never wake up" The man looked to the floor "Is there anyone we can contact?"  
  
Ren shook his head 'No'. If the gang back home needed to know, he would be the one to tell them. "H-he will wake up" The teen murmured, his bottom lip quivering slightly "H-he has t-to, h-he would-dn't leave m-me here al-lone" He ran across to the bed and knelt beside it, grabbing Yoh's hand, crying into the mattress.  
  
The kind doctor set up a chair besides the bed for Ren to sit in before leaving them alone. "Poor kids" He muttered as the purple haired teen tried to stifle his sobs.  
  
!I!  
  
"Urgh..."  
  
Ren was instantly awake, eyes wide looking quickly around before focusing on Yoh, whose eyelids were fluttering slightly. The brown haired boy moaned again before his eyes opened fully, but there was something wrong straight away, Ren knew it. Yoh's eyes looked slightly distant, glazed almost, but he continued moving. The boy sat up and jerkily touched the back of his head, wincing. He seemed clumsy, more so than usual.  
  
"Y-Yoh?" Ren stammered, the teen didn't look round, but a manic grin spread across his face. He got to his feet, roughly pulling the tubes out of his arms. "Yoh?" Ren asked again, worriedly staring at his companion, grabbing the boy's arm to stop him stumbling out the room.  
  
"Get off me asshole" Yoh hissed, wrenching his arm free and pushing Ren backwards fiercely. The purple haired teem fell back against the bed, barely breathing as Yoh walked out the room quickly.  
  
"Yoh...what's happened?"  
  
!I!

1 "Oh my god! Phone for an ambulance, quickly!"

Hmm what indeed... haha I guess you don't get to find out what's happened, you should do in the next chapter though...probably, lol.

Sorry this chapter is so short, btw.


	6. Six

_Enferécole (_Hellschool)

Oh gods, sorry y'all this took so long to put up...my plot bunnies got eaten by foxes!!

:) – Yeah sorry it was short...I dunno...I'll try and make this longer....  
  
Ellis – sorry for being a meanie...lol, yeah I'm unfair... hmm may decide to let you know what's happened this chapter...  
  
wingweaver2 – Ah I thought someone might have asked if it's Hao, and just to aggravate you, no it's not Hao, heh heh  
  
Dragonna – Nope, not Hao...heh  
  
Andrina (ER) Bitty (Wynter) – HOLY CREP ARE YOU TWO ODD!! Damnit it took me about 15 minutes to decipher what you were saying, and even then I was like...oO; huh? But I finally got it and NO! REN IS MINE!! (Chains Ren to wall) heh heh! Giant Rat?!  
Thanks Bitty, you liked the shower scene? I'll prob do another one later on, with more steam...if you get my meaning...  
Joy and happiness? AH NO!

azn hiwatari – Haha careful you don't fall off! Then you cant read my fanfics!!

TNTiggris – Ooo I cant tell you...it would ruin the story...but yes...ah no! damnit... (Bangs head)

XIAH – Yeah...Ren is shocked...and quite upset... obviously... poor guy... damn me...

Vegetasbride1669 – Lol...I'll take Vegeta on any day...fec I didn't mean that!! (Runs from raging saiyan)

Skitsofrenika – aww (pats back) yeah, it is slightly confusing...but don't worry all will become clear...eventually...probably...  
  
!I!  
  
Phew and now the thanks to people who reviewed my one-shot fic, powerless, it's a Rentat so go check it out!  
(Btw I really didn't think anyone would review Powerless at all, so this is a great surprise)  
  
LiLaZnHiKaRi – Lol, yesh, the yummy boxing guy

Uppertorso – Yeah, you gotta love Ren's possessiveness... (drools)

XIAH – Yay I'm glad you understood it, and reviewed...it make me keep writing (shameless hint)  
  
Andrina (ER) Bitty (Wynter) – Oh gods...not you two again...lol! Yeah Everyone love Ren! Hehehe... really, you think it's good? Thankyous!  
  
The Summer Stars – (Grins) Yeah, sorry for cheating on you but I couldn't wait to put it up so I just had her go over it quickly, you're still my main Beta (flutters eyelashes) don't hate me! Lol! I'm glad I made you laugh as well, heh heh!  
  
!I!  
  
OK that's it for thankyous I think, yeah...lol... and will someone please go write another Rentat! PLEASE!

Oh and of course where could I go without thanking my Beta...I will send this over as soon as I've finished it...which by the time you read this I will have so...damn I gotta stop confusing myself...

!I!  
  
Ren walked slowly into the school. He was late but he didn't care. The tear stains were evident on his pale face, his bag forgotten somewhere along the sidewalk, his hair a scruffy mess, clothes ripped, bearing the still bleeding scratches across his back. Coughing weakly he made it through the tall glass doors of the reception before sinking to the ground, his breath hitching in a silent sob. An off-duty teacher rushed forward, picking the teen off the floor and helping him onto a chair.  
  
"Ren? Ren, what's happened?" It was Mr Blackwood, an English teacher. He was from Oxford and had a strong British accent. He pushed a bit of Ren's hair away from the boys face, staring at him concernedly. The teen didn't answer, just pulled his knees to his chest and cried into his arms. Shocked, the teacher put an arm around him, rubbing his back slightly. He knew that bullies were a big problem at the school, but from what he'd seen Ren was smart enough to stay away from them.  
  
"Who's done this to you?" He asked the shaking student but he got no response, only the laboured breath and pained sniffles as Ren disappeared into a shell deep within himself.

**Flashback  
  
**It had been 3 days since Yoh had disappeared and Ren had neither seen nor heard from him. The purple-haired teen was worse for wear and looked close to death as he slowly stumbled down the 5 flights of stairs leading to the street below. His eyes had deep rings around them and he looked emaciated, his dark clothes hanging off his body. Lacking the concentration to get his motorbike he simply wandered off down the street, barely looking where he was going.  
  
He took many wrong turns and eventually found himself walking down a very unfriendly looking street. The looming houses had boarded up window and chipped paint, dark alleyways disappeared into the back streets every few houses and it was out of one of these alleyways that a tanned arm reached out, grabbing Ren by the collar and dragging him into the darkness.  
  
The teen cried out quietly as he was pushed face first into a wall and pinned there. He tried to look round but found his captor was too close for him to get a clear view of him.  
  
"I remember you," A familiar voice hissed in his ear, making Ren gasp.  
  
"Y-Yoh?!" He squirmed violently, turning himself round and looking directly at whom he thought it was. Yoh stood there, an out of character smirk on his face. His eyes seemed slightly dull; He no longer wore the simple white gown he had been in when he'd left the hospital. Now he was dressed in baggy black clothes, a spiked collar around his neck and similar bracelets around his wrists. He was wearing dark eyeliner that gave him a slightly Egyptian look. "Yoh? What's happened" Raising a hand Ren slowly ran it over the boys face. Yoh viciously slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me," He growled, putting an arm against Ren's neck forcing the boy back against the wall. From his belt the darkly dressed teen drew a short knife. It glittered dangerously as it was stroked almost affectionately over Ren's face. "You know...you're very pretty"  
  
Ren whimpered "Y-Yoh? What are you doing?" He struggled franticly but he seemed to have no strength.  
  
"Yoh? Why do you keep calling me that? Oh! You think I'm him?" Yoh threw back his head, staring at Ren amusedly before leaning in and roughly catching the boy's lips, kissing him forcefully. "I assure you he is quite gone, but his body is very useful" He sneered, pulling back.  
  
Ren cowered, his body going weak "W-what are you talking about? Y-Yoh...why are you saying this?" He was caught off guard as he was backhanded painfully, sending him falling to the floor. A moment later he was pinned beneath Yoh who flipped him over, pushing his face into ground. Ren felt the knife run over his back, the cool metal making him shiver. Suddenly the razor sharp blade was dug deeply into his shoulder. As he cried out he was barely aware that the figure on top of him was talking.  
  
"My name is Vincent, you'll do well to remember that" At that moment the knife was forced into Ren's flesh again.  
  
"W-why?!" Ren gasped between screams 'surely someone will hear' he thought 'someone will help me'  
  
"Why what?" Vincent sneered, the expression unsuited for Yoh's usually placid face "Why him? Why you?" He laughed, the knife still working its way over the skin of Ren's back absently; he seemed to be ignoring the teen's whimpers "You could say he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time..." He jumped of Ren, causing one final slash from his shoulder to his hips.  
  
Turning to leave he looked back and smirked, "Just go to your school, ask about Vincent Tinevalen, you should...understand" With this he walked off, tucking the bloodstained knife back into his belt.  
  
**Flashback End**  
  
Ren lifted is head slowly "V-Vincent Ti-Tinevalen" he murmured, too quietly for Mr Blackwood to hear. He repeated the name as the teacher gave him an odd look "V-Vincent Tinevalen"  
  
Mr Blackwood looked shocked and began muttering under his breath "impossible...how could you... no ..." He cleared his throat "Ren, Vincent was a student here, an exchange student, but he...Ren he died 8 years ago" He face showed nothing except confusion.  
  
Ren's eyes widened as he thought, "Yes..." He whispered "Yes...that makes sense now..." The teen frowned darkly; his teeth clenched "That bastard..." He growled, trying to stand up but falling back on the chair as his back flared with pain. Noticing the boys stunted movements Mr Blackwood moved round to look at the cuts on the students back. He ran a finger gently over them, making Ren shiver.  
  
"This is sick..." The teacher gasped, stepping back as though burnt.  
  
"W-what?" The teen looked frightened. Moving away quickly Mr Blackwood grabbed the Polaroid camera that was kept for the art students and took a picture of Ren's back, his hand shaking as he tried to hold the camera still. Handing the undeveloped picture to the teen he sat heavily on a nearby chair, staring blankly at the floor, biting his lip in a very unprofessional way.  
  
Ren shivered as he watched the picture develop slowly. With a sudden sharp intake of breath he dropped the picture, watching it's decent to the floor with glistening eyes. On Ren's back, carved in with the skill of a madman were the letters VINCENT in bold bloodstained type.

!I!  
  
Soooooooooo... (Hides under table) gods I'm so sorry that took so long, and that the chapters so crap! Sowwie! Forgive me! At least some stuff is slightly cleared up... move revealed in the next chapter... obviously...**  
  
**


	7. Sept

_Enferécole (_Hellschool)  


Ok...first things first (recovers from seizure) everyone go check out Skitsofrenikas fanfic and I order everyone who reads it to review her because she is like the greatest ever!! (Coughs at Skitsofrenika) Excuse me...I live in Britain...does that mean you hate me? Lol, and like I said you get special treatment for mentioning my fanfic...sorry I gave you a case of the angst's... lol...so yeah...everyone go read her stuff!!! Did I mention it's yaoi (that outta get people going...)

Ellis – I'll protect you from the raging fangirls!! Lol!  
  
Vegetasbride1669 – I don't even want to know what you two were doing OO lol  
  
Skitsofrenika – (curls under table) I'm sowwie!! Don't shout at me!!! (Cries) You'll find out who Vincent is...and the him cutting up Ren thing was kinda him just being...sick... and Yoh isn't dead...chew that one over...lol...

Nymphetamine Girl – Lol, wow I really like Skitsofrenika... Lmao! She's like great! Yeah...yaoi gets any (cough ab cough) normal girl running... (Grins)  
  
wingweaver22 – YOH IS NOT DEAD!!! AAAACK! (Coughs) sorry bout that, but Yoh is not dead...if you want me to explain just mail me...I don't think it will be a spoiler but it will eventually be told in the story...(sigh)  
  
Kristin - DO YOU LIKE IT REALLY? Lmao!  
  
azn hiwatari – Lol! Don't Jump!! Hahaha! Yeah, you'll find out what happened soon...ish...probably...damnit... (Chases Plot Bunnies)  
  
:) – Na...there's too many fanfics with Hao as the bad guy...I actually may introduce Hao at some point, there have been so many people asking whether its him or not so... but if he does come in he will be a good guy, and prob real OOC cos I don't really know much about him... I still know enough to be pd off they called him Zeke tho...I mean really... caw!  
And yeah, the carving prob did hurt! lol

Riiiiiiiiight...I hope to write this quicker than the last chapter, once again I apologise that that took soooooooooooooooooooo long to get up...(sigh) If you want me to write quicker – 1. Review and tell me to move my ass

2. Review Skitsofrenika and tell her to move her ass, cos when she uploads I promise I will... (Grins)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, on with the show!  
  
!I!  
  
Ren stared at the picture, his face a mixture of shock and worry. Mr Blackwood sat hunched over alternating between looking from the teen to the photo.  
  
"We should get you to the nurse," the teacher muttered, rising to his feet.  
  
"No," Ren replied immediately, shaking his head. Blackwood frowned.  
  
"You have to," He said reasonably.  
  
"I don't have to do anything," The teen snapped back, making the teacher step back slightly. Ren's eyes filled silently as the tears streamed down over his cheeks and he looked back to the ground "No one has to know."  
  
"Ren you have to go to doctor, those cuts will need stitches," Mr Blackwood's voice regained its authorotive tone as he put his hand on Ren's forearm, pulling the teen to his feet.  
  
"I don't care" Ren mumbled, trying to extract his arm from the teachers grasp but failing.  
  
"Then I will bring the nurse here" Blackwood said finitely. Ren watched the teacher disappear out of the room with wide eyes. After being left with his own panic-stricken thoughts for a moment or two Ren stumbled to the door as quickly as he could and practically fell through. Once in the corridor he glanced round and saw that Mr Blackwood was already on his way back with a friendly looking nurse at his side. They were talking rapidly in French and hadn't noticed Ren.  
  
Shaking violently the teen bolted for the entrance, slamming himself into the door and tripping down the stairs. Immediately he heard two sets of footsteps after him and he began to panic. His mind raced as he picked himself off the floor and pelted down the street, unawares of Mr Blackwood's voice calling after him.  
  
!I!  
  
Ren pressed himself against the front door of his flat and slid the bolt. He had eventually lost the teacher who had been surprisingly persistent, chasing him through the back streets of Paris.  
  
Falling to the floor he leant back against the wall, yelping as a cut was reopened. Dropping face first onto the carpet he felt a thing stream of blood slowly worked its way to the small of his back then trailing sidewards onto the floor, creating a small puddle.  
  
The teen's eyes flickered close, the tears that had gathered there dripping off his nose. He didn't even notice as the door was knocked on, first quietly then becoming more frantic.  
  
"Monsieur?" A voice called "Monsieur Tao? Es tu ok? 1" The voice sounded worried. Ren muttered incoherently, willing the person to just go away. "Ok, Je suis entrer 2" This was followed by a loud bang as the door was barged into, slamming against the wall. Then came the exclamation of surprise as someone dropped near Ren on their knees "Oh, mon dieu! Um... pouvez tu entendre moi? 3"  
  
Ren nodded, groaning slightly, why wouldn't people just leave him alone? Glancing up his eyes grew wide and he scrambled away from the figure, curling into a ball again the wall. "No! Don't hurt me again!" He cried, looking away from the intruder.  
  
"Monsieur! J'habite dans le troisième plancher, Je mappelle Hao, nous avons jamais rencontré 4" The teen said slowly, making his way over to where Ren was shivering. "Je suis un médical étudiant, Je...Je pouvez parler en Anglais, si tu voulez 5" Hao placed a hand delicately on Ren's shoulder, making the boy flinch away. "I am not going to hurt you" The teen said in broken English, hoping to get more of a response, which worked. Looking up Ren saw deep brown hair and lightly tanned skin.  
  
"Y-Yoh?," He murmured. The teen in question shook his head.  
  
"No...my name is Hao...I need to phone an ambulance," Hao said quietly, trying to get to his feet but his movements were stunted as Ren clung to his arm.  
  
"No! Please don't call a doctor!" Hao frowned in confusion but nodded anyway. Standing up he sighed.  
  
"You need help anyway, I will get my equipment and try to be of some use" He left in a rush and was back moments later, placing the door back in the doorframe as he went. Walking over to Ren he pulled the remains of the teens shirt off "You will need to lie down" He said simply, shoving the bloodstained shirt into the bin, not seeing Ren freeze and stare at him with terrified eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked finally as the teen didn't move.  
  
"Y-You promise you wont hurt me?" Ren shook, his breath coming in short spurts. Hao nodded slowly and watched as he lay down on his front, his face buried in his arms.  
  
Pulling on a pair of gloves the medical student slowly ran a finger over the wounds. "Vin-cent" He read slowly, nibbling at his lip. Searching in his supplies he brought out a cloth and some antibacterial solution "This will sting" he commented carefully, applying the liquid quickly, wincing as Ren whimpered quietly, the teens back arching slightly.  
  
When the cuts were thoroughly cleaned and Ren's pained noises had subsided Hao applied a dressing that stretched over the teens entire back, hiding the name and the various other cuts. "I can not stitch this" Hao said apologetically "I do not have the resources and I am not qualified"  
  
"O-ok" Ren replied quietly as microporous tape was used to hold the dressing in place. After a while Hao signalled for Ren to sit up.  
  
"Raise your arms" The student ordered as he began wrapping a long strip of bandage around Ren's torso. When he had finished the shaman resembled a half finished Egyptian mummy with bandage stretching from his shoulders to his hips. Hao bit his lip "I am sorry, that is the best I can do"  
  
Ren nodded, looking at the floor, trying not to notice the pain in his back. "T-thank you" He muttered.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" The student enquired. The shaman shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" Ren replied.  
  
"Who is Vincent?" Hao asked.  
  
"I d-don't know!" The teen glared at the wall, his back shaking as tears of frustration made their tracks down over his face.  
  
"Why did he-"  
  
"I don't know!" Ren jumped to his feet and made for the broken door. As he pulled he door of his hinges and made to walk out he gasped, jumping back as though an electric barrier had stopped him. He knew this time it was no illusion as the unfamiliar darkly clad figure strolled through the doorway.  
  
"You know you're very easy to find, its almost like you wanted me to add more scars"  
  
!I!

Yeah I know I should be using the 'vous' form but...meh... I'm not too great at French...  
  
1 "Are you ok?"

2 "Ok, I'm coming in"  
  
3 "Um...can you hear me?"

4 "Sir! I live on the third floor, my name is Hao, we have never met"  
  
5 "I am a medical student, I...I can talk in English if you want"  
  
OK yeah...so that's Hao... erm...he's older than Ren and Yoh, 18ish... um... yeah...he's not going to be the usual Hao...you can just think of him as a guy who looks like and sounds like Hao...but isn't...yeah...so don't flame cos he's OOC...pweez...  
  
Yeah I know this chapter is boring but trust me, much better chapter next... with maybe some Ren torture...  
  
AAAAAAAAAAND finally thanks to my Beta – the summer stars (damn I hope I got your name right) she no longer reviews because she gets to read the chapters before all of you! Mneeeeeeeeeh! Hahaha!


	8. Huit

_Enferécole (_Hellschool) 

Ok, So I've decided that there is going to be two endings, the end is quite a way away, so don't get panicky, but you get to choose whether it is a happily ever after ending, or a tragic ending, so review and tell me! 

Ellis – hehe, but if I put Ren and Yoh back together that would make the end of the story, oooh possible plot leak...or possibly not...nyehe

Skitsofrenika – You're cleaning that up you know... (Steals Ren plushie)

Nymphetamine Girl – (snicker) yeah don't worry lots of scaring and yaoi in this chapter pwobably...heehe (joins in poking carcass)

wingweaver22 – NO! HAO MEDICAL STUDENT! NYA HAHAH! And yes thank you I know Hao is OOC, but there was a note at the end of chp 7 explaining dat...(sighs back)

CrAcKeR – (grins) ooooooooooh, new reviewer! Everyone say hi to the new reviewer!! HIIIII!!!! I'm glad you likied this....

XIAH – Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah...hehe, and yup...Yoh/Vincent is going to hurt Ren...I'm really mean, seeing as Ren is my fave character...wow my mind works in mysterious ways (Ren- yeah and they usually end up with me getting hurt...)

Vegetasbride1669 – (snicker) you're review makes no sense, but I got the drift... if I don't what? Lmao, don't worry, I will write more, see, scroll down, and look...MORE!

RenandYohLoverif you know what i mean – ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! I'm glad you liked the shower scene, I'm getting that response a lot ; there are a lot of yaoi fans out there...yay for yaoi!

!I!

Ren whimpered and fell back, hurriedly rushing backwards to the far wall and slowly sliding down, curling into a protective ball. His eyes were wide with fear and he shook violently.

Hao stood up, facing the intruder with a stern face. "Please Monsieur, you must leave, I- " he cut off as lifeless eyes turned his way. There was something familiar about this person, but the medical student couldn't place it. This newcomer was wearing all black. A black biker jacket, black leather pants and black boots. There were studs adorning every available space and dark black make up around his eyes. His hair however was a dark shade of brown and so were his eyes. He grinned evilly, showing his canine teeth had been capped with silver fangs.

"So you've already found yourself another boyfriend have you?" He smirked, addressing Ren. The Tao's breath hitched with a suppressed sob. 'He looks like Yoh, he sound like Yoh, but it isn't him' The Shaman told himself but it did little to help.

"Who are you, monsieur?" Hao tried, and again the blank stare averted to him.

"Vincent" The teen said offhandedly "You could say I'm Ren's...partner"

"No you're not!" Ren exclaimed, tear tracks running down his face "Y-you aren't Yoh"

Vincent looks delighted "Oh so you FINALLY figured it out, well done!" He carried on talking, making Ren close himself inside a thicker shell, but Hao wasn't hearing him.

'Vincent' He mused 'Vin-cent?' His eyes widened in realisation. "SALARD! 1" He growled, jumping at the brown haired teen, tackling him to the ground. Vincent cried out with surprise, catching the fist that had been aimed towards his face. With a quick twist he brought his knees to his chest and launched the medical student away from him, sending him crashing against the wall, leaving him lying on the floor, quite still.

Getting to his feet Vincent raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly before strolling to the broken body, ignoring the small cries from Ren. Grabbing a handful of silky hair, the darkly clad teen pulled Hao's head up, looking at it. "Hmm...pretty..." He dropped the elder teen carelessly on the floor and turned to Ren "But you're much prettier..."

With a couple of long strides Vincent was standing in front of the shaking teen "What will we do, hmm?" The Tao chanced a look up but instantly regretted. Behind the dull exterior of his eyes there was fire dancing, dark fire that threatened pain for Ren.

Vincent bent down, dragging his captive, for that's what he was, to his feet, pinning him against the wall. He bent close to Ren's ear, whispering huskily "If you scream or struggle I kill you're little friend over there, understand?" The teen nodded, dislodging a quiet sob from his throat that was caught as Vincent kissed him roughly. His lips were so cold.

Before Ren could react Vincent had brought out of his knife, it looked slightly more worn than his last encounter and had sliced down Ren stomach, ridding him of all the carefully applied bandages, as well as creating a long bleeding scratch down the Shamans torso. The teen had to bite his lip to stop from crying out.

"Very good" Vincent murmured before pressing his lips to Ren again, forcing his tongue into the unyielding mouth. Tears sprang to the Shamans eyes as he stood still, fearing for both his and Hao's safety.

When a hand reached down to remove his trousers he let out a startled cry, which was cut off as the blade was held to his throat "I said don't struggle, don't make me do something I might regret." Vincent snarled, removing the teen's trousers. Ren screwed his eyes shut, blushing with humiliation 'this isn't happening, this cant be happening'.

As before the Shaman found himself being thrown to the floor and straddled, his chest flat against the ground. He buried his face in his arm expecting the blade to add more scars to his already torn flesh, but the icy kiss never came. Instead a cold hand ran down his spine, fingernails dragging through the unhealed wounds, ripping them uncaringly. The Shaman bit back a sob.

There was a shuffle and the weight on Ren's back lessened for a moment, he shivered with fright, looking over to see a pile of black clothes strewn across the floor. The Shamans eyes widened and he tried to cry out, but all that could be heard was a terrified whimper as he struggled to free himself. With a hiss Vincent caught Ren's flailing hand and pressed it to the floor painfully "I warned you" He growled, driving the knife through the teens palm and into the floorboards below.

Before he could stop himself the Shaman cried out in agony, looking with tearstained eyes at his immobile hand. A hand entwined with his hair and slammed his head on the floor, quietening him sufficiently.

"That was entirely your own fault" Vincent coldly, removing the knife with a twist, snapping the delicate bones and mangling the torn muscle. Ren was afraid to move his hand; the pain was excruciating and as he stopped a sob he erupted into a fit of coughs, each of them jarring his broken body. The teen on top of him had no sympathy, instead just sliding back, kneeling up, an arm looped around Ren waist, pulling the Shaman onto all fours.

"Please don't..." Ren begged, knowing all to well what the impostor had planned for him.

"And why not?" Vincent snarled, drumming his fingers on the Shamans hip. The teen couldn't respond, his arm shook dangerously and threatened to collapse as he tried to hold himself up, fearing what would be done to him should he fall. "Good" Vincent grinned, approving of Ren's silence.

"Now this is going to hurt..." He said uncaringly, sliding the bloodstained metal over the Shamans thigh warningly. Without preparation Vincent slammed into Ren from behind, enjoying the faint tearing sensation coming from the Shamans body.

The indigo-haired teen whited out for a moment, the pain becoming too intense for his weakened mind to take. With a vicious cuff to the back of the head he was brought back round, just as the intruder withdrew from his body, only to push back in. The teen had to bite his lip from crying out.

As Vincent started a ruthless pace Ren tried to ignore the wet stickiness of blood running down his legs. He tried to stem to the tears that flowed openly down his face as the agony increased and the teen behind him started making lust-filled noises.

With one final thrust the intruder released deep inside of the Shaman, filling the teen with sickening warmth. Ren retched as he fell on the floor, pitiful sobs bursting from his throat.

Vincent got to his feet smoothly, pulling his discarded clothes on and walking to the broken teen, lifting his head up by grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking harshly. "I'll be back soon, you little whore" He whispered in a mocking tone "And next time you'd better make it worth my while" With this he raised a booted foot and brought it down on the Shaman already bleeding hand with a horrifying crunch. Ren had time to scream once before he blacked out and slipped into the comforting darkness.

!I!

1 "BASTARD!" (.:Snicker:. No not salad)

OMG! I am sooooooooooo sorry that took so long!!!! But it's done now! Sowwie sowwie sowwie!!


	9. Neuf

_Enferécole (_Hellschool)

.:Is totally wowed:. OMG I didn't realise so many people read this….:hyperventilates:. I'm sorry to all you peoples out there who have been waiting god knows how long for this, but I REALLY have to say some thank you's to the people who have been waiting.

And especially to unicorn13564, I mean she actually EMAILED me to tell me to update, I was totally amazed, anyways…thanks to EVERYONE, and don't hate me for taking so long… or for hurting Ren…or for anything else I do in the future…

CrAcKeR – Tragic ending…cool…it's surprising how many people DON'T want the tragic ending…I guess I'm just a big angst fan. Thanks for reviewing.

Amichanfan12345 – hey hunni…well…not exactly soon eh?

Sayama Xiah – I am good at being evil, it just come au naturale, sorry for scaring you

Mika – Hehe, I dunno if I could do a PWP, don't know…might look into it .:grins:. And a happy ending for you…hmm…well I'll have to tally the votes when I get to the end…IF I get to the end.

wingweaver22 – oO you are an odd odd person… although you ARE the only person that laughed at the end of chp 8, heheh!

fire fairy – Heh all will become clear m'dear…I hope…

FireieGurl – well I'm updating it…but sooooooooooon? Nope… sowwie…

Luna Chii – Well I'm glad Rens agony and inner torment and being raped amused you .:sniggers:. Cos it did me…

Nani? – oO no ass kissing! Hehehe…thankies for the review tho, really appretiated…even tho I seemed to ignore it in favour of taking my sweet ass time to update…

BadLuckShuichi – Another happy ending voter…come on you angst fans! Get your votes in!

azn-hiwatari – Gah! Enough of the n00b talk! But I'm writing now…

Hasuko – Lol, thankies! I love when people actually take time to write a proper review! It makes me feel all bubbly inside… And yeah…I'm abig angst fan, I write quite a lot of it, the odd thing is I also write humor as well…odd ne?

keisha – Of course I'll be writing more! Eventually…

Akuma-chan – YAY! Angst fan! Let Yoh die you say? Okay that's 2:2 for the ratios of happy ending to sad ending… I might have something happen to Hao…not decicded yet…getting P'd off with the French tho…

Wish He Was Mine – pome me in a review again and I'll shove that pome so far up your ass you'll be chewing pome till bishies streak in my living room….:sniggles:. Only jokin!

unicorn13564 – YOU SO TOTALLY RULE! I love you're review as well, very dramatic, hehe

Ellis – I believe there is a never ending supply of fangirls.. sigh, sad but true, hehe.

Wow, a lot of reviewers, I guess next time I should leave it so long, ne? Hehe well…it's here now! Enjoy…and I've decided not to change most of the French I put, cos then you guys can see my progress from being really crap, to still being really crap but more confident ;;

!I!

Hao regained consciousness groggily, fuzzy memories flooding his senses. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the haze from his sight. Looking around the room with hooded eyes he gasped when he saw the damaged figure near the wall, still like a corpse, a pool of darkening blood gathered around his form.

"Oh…mon dieu…(1)" He muttered, shock overwhelming everything else his mind told him to do. With a start he jumped to his feet, "Au secours! Au Secours!(2)" He cried, hoping someone would hear him in the building. Rushing across to Ren, his hands covered his mouth as he almost retched. The pale body was completely broken, the cuts on his back reopened, bruises adorning his body like sickening tattoos and his hand, Hao winced, he could barely look at the mutilated extremity.

"Monsieur Tao" He whispered, stroking a piece of hair away from the teens face, revealing a completely placid expression, dull eyes open a fraction, a trail of deep red leading from his forehead. Only the shallow rise and fall of his back told the medical student that the body before him wasn't simply a corpse. "Au secours!(3)" He called again, his voice cracking slightly. He was afraid to move Ren, he didn't know what internal injuries or breaks he may have.

There was movement from the stairs and Hao quickly grabbed a blanket, pulling it over the teens bare form. No sooner had he covered the teen than there was a shrill exclamation from the broken doorway.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ici!(4)" It was the landlady, an elderly woman that rented the apartments. Her name was Ms Épée, and as far as anyone could figure she had no family, no husband, no children, and that was why she rented the rooms so cheaply, she just wanted company.

"Je ne sais pas, Mademoiselle Épée, Je… J'étais inconscient (5)" Hao looked to the woman, her face was pale and her wide eyes fixed to Ren.

"Mon dieu" She murmured under her breath, eyes then going steely and resigned " Tu idiot! Se lever et telephone pour un ambulance! (6)" She ordered, striding across the room with an authority that shocked Hao. She grabbed him by the arm and literally dragged him to his feet, pushing him towards the door. "Rapide! Tu peux usage le telephone dans ma appartement, monsieur Tao's a été cassé pour les semaines (7)"

"Oui, Mademoiselle, merci, merci" He said hurriedly, running from the room in a daze. He returned minutes later, flushed as the landlady's apartment was on the ground floor. "Il y a un ambulance en route" He gasped out breathlessly. Ms Épée was on her knees beside Ren, biting her lip, her wrinkled face creased in a worried frown. As Hao entered she turned to face him, a stern look in her eyes.

"Hao" she addressed him by his first name because he had been living there for almost 2 years " Je ne pense pas ceci est n'importe quel de mon business, mais vous devez le dire, dire les médecins, ou la police, ou n'importe qui, dire les qui ceci a fait à Monsieur Tao (10)" Her voice was urgent and Hao looked away.

"Je ne peux pas (11)" he replied simply. He looked to Ren, thankful he had pulled the blanket up over the teens shoulders, hiding his entire body, all the landlady could see was his face and the immense amount of blood on the floor.

The rest of the time until the hospital personnel arrived was spent in relative silence. Ms Épée tutted a few times, casting pitiful glances down at the still unconscious Ren, whereas Hao chewed his lip nervously, cursing under his breath as a coppery taste filled his mouth. After a moment the cut stopped bleeding and then there was a loud banging down stairs, followed by the door opening and various people rushing up the stairs.

They hurried passed Hao a stretcher folded under one ambulance drivers arm as his colleague crossed to the Shaman, kneeling down to take Ms Épée's place beside the prone form. She asked him all the usual questions – could she hear him? Did he know where he was? And so on. But there was no answer and she shook her head sadly, motioning for the stretcher to be brought forth with a wave of her hand. The teen was barely breathing and seemed to be slipping all the time.

!I!

Hao flat out refused to sign a DNR (Do Not Resuscitate), shaking his head adamantly. "Non! Monseiur Tao n'aller pas mortir! (12)"

Ren had been in the hospital for 3 days without word of him getting better. They had treated his wounds and did what they could for his hand, although they were doubtful he would ever be able to use it again, and now they waited. Again and again the medics rushed in to revive him as he flat lined, as though his body was just giving up, only to fight for a bit longer.

All that time Hao had stayed either by his bedside or in the waiting room, bordering on insomnia as sleep failed to claim him, so worried was he that as soon as he slept someone would come in and announce the teen dead. Images of what he saw flashed in his eyes, and 'Vincent'; he wanted to hurt him so much, to make him feel even a fraction of what he'd put Ren through, but of course he didn't have the first idea of where to look or even what he could do. Vincent may have had no qualms over breaking the law, but Hao was against getting a criminal record, no matter how much he longed to get revenge.

Pacing like a caged animal he wondered if the doctors knew what had happened? They had said nothing to him about the teen's injuries, exterior and internal, but perhaps they were just protecting Ren's privacy.

It made him sick, though, to think who would stoop to doing such a thing, to injure and rape someone who had done nothing. There was no reason for it, just the sick fantasies of a crazed psycho.

The TV that always played in the waiting room flicked to an emergency news bulletin and the medical student found his eyes drawn to it. The reporter was saying something about a fire in which countless people had already lost their lives. The camera swivelled, panning across a local secondary school that was in flames, the deadly flames licking from every window and jumping from the room. It was as though hell had risen on earth and was trying to drag the building down into the depths.

_Enferécole_ (A/N You all know what that means by now…)

The camera moved again to show a lone figure charging this way and that like a madman on the sidewalk, hands dug into thick locks of brown hair that looked so much like Hao's own. A black leather jacket was hanging from one of their arms and a knife was tucked into his belt.

Hao jumped forwards, boosting the volume up as he watched the reporter intently. She was explaining that the culprit, who hadn't even tried to hide himself had barred the exits and entrances to the school and even many of the classroom doors whilst teachers and pupils tried to escape in a panic, and then set the fire that had killed at least two thirds of the schools population already. Others were still inside and fire fighters rushed in to save who they could, but all hope was fading.

However the medical student heard little of this, a faint flicker of sadness crossing his face for the lost lived but attentions on the figure, it was Vincent…but it wasn't.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD? GET OUT GET OUT!" The person screamed in perfect English, a panicked tone evident but that was quickly cut off for a decidedly more demented quality.

"No, you are mine now!"

" NO! NO NO NO! STOP MAKING ME DO THESE THINGS!" tears ran down a pale face, hand literally ripping at the hair as though to cleave something from his very mind.

"You are my slave now! You will do as I tell you! YOU BELONG TO ME!"

"NO! Stop this…please stop this…I-"

"MINE!"

"I BELONG TO REN!"

!I!

(1) "Oh…my God"

(2) "Help! Help!"

(3) "Help!"

(4) "What has happened here!"

(5) "I don't know, Ms Épée, I…I was unconscious"

(6) "You idiot! Get up and phone for an ambulance!"

(7) "Quick! You can use the telephone in my apartment, Mr Tao's has been broken for weeks"

(8) "Yes, Ms, thank you, thank you"

(9) "There is an ambulance on the way"

(10) "I don't think this is any of my business, but you should tell someone, tell the doctors, or the police or anyone, tell them who did this to Mr. Tao

(11) "I can not"

(12) "No! Mr Tao is not going to die!"

Gah! Too much French!

Okay I'm not happy with this, and a corny ending but at least it's an update! Please don't hurt me too much, although I do deserve some pain for taking so long…

And I just wanna get this right up so I haven't had it Beta read, so please don't be too cruel if you want to point out mistakes…


End file.
